


A Perfect Match

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: Got7 Rare Pair Bingo [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: In which Jinyoung hates the fact he and Youngjae can't interact as much in public and Youngjae is usual sunshine self.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no clue what to write for the prompt Socks.  
> Got7 Rare Pair Bingo: Prompt: Socks

Jinyoung had never thought of himself as a particularly selfish person. He never mided sharing his chips, or letting the maknaes have the TV to play games even if his favourite drama was on. It was part of what helped be the ideal mother hen.

But despite his generosity there were certain cases where Jinyoung drew the line; his boyfriend was definitely one of them. He knew it was nothing personal, but the lack of interaction between him and Youngjae in public really got on his nerves, never mind how affectionate the younger was with the other members, especially Jaebum.

He had considered telling Youngjae how he felt, after all communication was the key to a good relationship. But he knew for a fact that the younger would blame himself for Jinyoung’s jealousy and that was the last thing Jinyoung wanted.

From across the room, Youngjae watched Jinyoung, an uncharacteristic frown on the younger’s face. Despite his air headed behaviour, Youngjae wasn’t completely oblivious. He knew what was bothering Jinyoung but the problem was he had no idea how to fix it. He thought about talking to Jinyoung, but words were more of Jinyoung’s thing. Youngjae was an action kind of guy. Nothing grandiose would work since the fans would go crazy. Whatever it was, it would have to be as subtle as possible.

Youngjae stared at his feet, deep in thought. Suddenly, he sat up straight; he had the perfect idea.

The next day when Jinyoung opened his sock drawer he was met by the sight by a lot more socks than he remembered owning. Stranger was the fact that amongst all the socks there was not a single pair. He considered asking someone else for socks, but they were already running late

Anyway his socks were going to be covered by shoes, he could investigate properly after the day’s schedules (and by investigate he meant, hold Yugyeom and Bambam in a chokehold till they confessed; it was a fool-proof method.) He quickly tugged on one brown one and another blue one before rushing outside.

When he stepped out, Jaebum immediately noticed the mismatched socks. Knowing Jinyoung’s penchant for order, he raised an eyebrow “What’s with the socks?”

Jinyoung shrugged “I couldn’t find any matching socks, probably Yugyeom and Bambam.” He said. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Youngjae looking at his feet, an amused (and somewhat pleased) smile but before he could call out, the younger had already disappeared into his room.

Jaebum frowned, “I told them to stop going through people’s wardrobes. Last week they replaced all my black tank top with pink and aqua ones.” He said, shuddering at the memory, his hands instinctively balling into fists.

 I’ll kill them after schedules, otherwise we’ll end up being later than we already are.”  Jinyoung said, putting a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Jaebum smiled appreciatively at the younger, “You’re always so cool-headed Jiyoungie, what would I do without you?”

Jinyoung smiled “Probably out on a rage-induced rampage every day.” He said with a laugh.

Jaebum was about to retort, when he was interrupted by Jackson.

“Jaebum-hyung, can you come over

Jinyoung was about to walk towards the door but he was interrupted by Youngjae coming from behind him, taking Jinyoung’s hand in his making the elder’s heart skip a beat.

“Hey, hyung I know we don’t interact a lot in public but look.” Youngjae said pointing down to their feet.

Jinyoung looked down to see that on Youngjae’s feet were the lost pair of the blue and brown sock that he was donning.

He looked up to see Youngjae smiling gleefully at him.

“Together, we’re a perfect pair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks


End file.
